Graphing Calculator
by Skyskater
Summary: Matt likes playing games on his graphing calculator during math. Mello hates it when Matt plays games on his graphing calculator during math. How does Mello stop this annoying habit? MattMello


**A/N: Because I get really, really bored in math class. Maybe THIS is the reason why I'm not doing so well in math....And I know I'm supposed to write in only one person's POV, but...well, I'm writing in two now. **

**MATT'S POV**

You would never believe how boring it gets in math class.

You would think health would be even worse, but we actually get to learn about genitalia in that class, so it's okay. Although the whole STD-and-blisters-on-the-genitals gig isn't that great.

But MATH. I mean, when are we ever going to use this kind of stuff in the real world? Will we ever have to know how to write a function? Will we ever have to know interval notation? Do we need to know the formula for how long it takes sodium to spontaneously combust in dihydrogen monoxide? The answer is, irrefutably, no. Unless you want to be a math teacher, and in that case, good for you.

But most of us don't want to be math teachers and despise math in every way, shape, and form.

Thankfully, I am blessed with a graphing calculator. Yes. I, Mail Jeevas, have a graphing calculator.

And if you are too ungeeky to know what that means, I shall explain it in simple terms:

Supplies required:

1 graphing calculator, preferably from Texas Instruments  
1 gamer

Procedure: Mix well. The following equation should look like this: 1 graphing calculator + 1 gamer = Dominating the box game on said graphing calculator.

Mello always gets mad at me for not paying attention in math. But why learn interval notation when you can play the box game? Honestly.

And I paid like a hundred bucks for that graphing calculator. I might as well get use out of it.

**MELLO'S POV**

I hate how Matt always plays games on his graphing calculator. He ought to get some use out of it, like, oh, I don't know, GRAPHING FUNCTIONS LIKE WE'RE ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE DOING! It's hard to believe that he's number three at Wammy's. It's hard to believe he's only a few points behind me, when, clearly, I study much more than he does.

And don't even tell me that you can most definitely learn the quadratic formula while playing FlyFF or Runescape or Call of Duty or whatever games he plays. Because I know, for a fact, that you most definitely cannot.

Damn it, I wish Matt were smarter so that I would actually have a reason to lik - ...

Oh. Shit. Forget I said that. No. I don't like him. I really, sincerely don't.

**MATT'S POV**

Mello's really pretty. He smells really good, too. Like...I don't know, oranges and mangoes or something like that. I bet it's all that expensive hair conditioner he uses.

You know, you can type on a graphing calculator, too. But it takes a long time, because you have to press the 2nd button and then whatever key you want to type.

And there are also no space buttons on a graphing calculator, so you have to use the decimal button.

.MELLO.

Psh, yeah, right. As if he'd ever like me. I'm pretty stupid for even thinking that.

Mello is just all study, study, study, and omfg the teacher is calling on me to do a math problem.

Well, that isn't actually the problem, the real problem is ...

**MELLO'S POV**

Matt dropped his graphing calculator. Finally. Now he'll actually pay attention in class. I mean, sheesh, how can a guy of his "intellect" be so absorbed in a stupid box game on a calculator? He's been playing it like all period! I'm surprised the batteries haven't run out yet.

Oh. He's going up to the board to do a problem. Now is my chance to laugh at him when he gets the problem wrong, as he probably will do, since he's been playing fucking calculator games all class.

Okay, whatever. I'll pick up his calculator to be nice.

Hmmm? He wasn't playing that stupid box game after all. What's this....?

".MELLO."

...?

**MATT'S POV**

Well, shit. The teacher calling on me surprised me so much that I jumped, and, as a consequence, dropped my graphing calculator. And I watched, with horror, from the board as Mello picked it up. And read it. Hit a few keys on the calculator. And then calmly placed it back on my desk.

Of course. Of course he wouldn't love me back. The keys he hit were probably spelling out his rejection answer.

I got the problem right. One point for me.

I lost Mello, probably forever. Minus fifty for me.

So that leaves me with a total score of -49, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to recover from that one.

Well, guess I'll transfer out of the class. No point in staying here any longer if Mello is going to despise me. That's partly why I'm in this class in the first place, so that I could be closer to Mello. But if that isn't gonna happen, then...I'll just leave already.

I return to my seat, face downcast, and sit down. Mello isn't looking at me. This is most definitely not good.

I ignore the graphing calculator for most of the rest of the period. I don't want to spontaneously burst out into tears upon reading the inevitable rejection Mello has given me.

Just as the teacher is wrapping up the lecture and the bell is about to ring, I slip my graphing calculator into my backpack and accidentally press the 'ON' button.

There's no point in withholding it any longer. Now or never.

Biting my lip, I slowly bring the screen up to eye level, bracing myself for the pain and humiliation of rejection.

Instead...

".."

.........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Mello grinned as he saw the gamer's eyebrows shoot up. His grin stretched even wider when he saw Matt stare at him, open mouthed, gaping.

The bell rang, and the other students rushed out, eager to get lunch. They were the only two people in the room, the teacher having run off to photocopy something or other.

And then Mello slid his math notebook into his backpack, tapped on Matt's desk, and said, "Hey, I'll give you a kiss if you stop playing games on your calculator during class."

Matt could only dumbly nod.

And the calculator was never misused again.


End file.
